


Quality Time

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quality time is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

## Quality Time

JC

Author's homepage: <http://www.skeeter63.org/jayci/>

* * *

Blair just wanted to see it.  Or maybe touch it a little.  Or give it a quick kiss.  That was his only intention.  That's how it all started... 

Jim was leaning over the bathroom sink brushing his teeth when Blair walked by.  It was almost time for the cop to report for duty, but Blair was staying in, hoping to spend some quality time putting the finishing touches on his dissertation.  He had just come out of his old room, which had turned out to make a great home office, on his way to the kitchen for some juice, when he made the detour. 

He walked up behind his lover, one hand immediately going out to rub gentle circles on the firm flesh of Jim's ass.  Just a little caress through the cotton fabric of the boxers.  He smiled when Jim lifted his head to roll his eyes at him in the mirror.  And he couldn't resist pulling the boxers lower to get a quick look. 

Damn, he loved that ass.   He bent to kiss it.  Sucking and biting gently, then hard enough to raise red passion marks on each cheek while Jim went back to his practice of good dental hygiene.  As the older man rinsed his mouth out with handfuls of running water, Blair reached one of his own hands between Jim's long, muscled thighs and fondled the twin sacs hanging there. 

"Sandburg, I'm trying to brush my teeth, here." 

"Who's stopping you?  I'm just copping a little feel.  You're a Sentinel  surely you can dial it down if it's distracting you."  Blair smirked as he moved his hand forward, palming the semi-erect cock that filled suddenly to full hardness.  _So much for dials_. 

He started a stroking motion  sliding his hand along the underside of Jim's dick, teasing the head of it with his fingertips on the down stroke, and letting it tickle his palm as he went up.  Over and over, until Jim tilted his head back and moaned, " _Damn_ , that feels good", letting the water continue to run unheeded. 

Blair was tempted to stop there, give that beautiful ass another quick peck and leave his lover to finish the business of getting ready for work.  Leave him with something to think about all day.  Something that would stay with him until he walked back through the door that night.  But Jim spread his legs, and thrust his ass backward in silent invitation, and Blair found himself rooted to the spot. 

"Jim....  Shouldn't do that.... You gotta go to work, man." 

The only answer was the sound of short, harsh breaths, and Blair realized that his right hand hadn't ceased its constant movements, and now Jim was moving on that hand in the most provocative way.  Head down, bent over, muscles of his strong back rippling as he undulated, ass beckoning, and Blair wanted nothing more than to strip down and slide deep inside.  Mindful of the time, he decided that would have to wait for later, but he closed his hand into a tight fist, and increased the tempo.  Which had Jim adding moans to his motions.  Lusty sounds that echoed in the confines of the bathroom. 

A minute later and both men were caught up  Blair putting his mouth to good use on Jim's naked skin, and Jim panting out his lover's name as they headed towards the inevitable outcome. 

"Shit, Blair.  I'm getting close.  Tighter... squeeze me tighter." 

Never one to just take directions... Blair stopped.  He pulled the older man up from his bent over position, so that Jim could see him in the mirror.  Jim's cock was bobbing for attention, but Blair ignored it. 

"You do it." 

"Nooo.... _you_." 

"You do it, Jim," Blair insisted.  "Let me see you do it.  Make yourself come.  Let it go right there in the sink." 

"Blair... _please_." 

Ignoring that plea, Blair reached around and pinched Jim's nipples with strong, eager fingertips, causing a gasp, but also the other desired reaction.  Jim grabbed his own cock and started pumping rapidly. 

It only took a minute more of both men working their hands diligently before Jim stiffened, the rest of his body going as rigid as his cock.  Trembling, he came in shuddering spurts, shooting into the sink.  His semen swirled around, then slipped down the drain, carried by the still running water. 

Blair stepped back and grabbed a washcloth, tossing it to Jim with a smile. 

"Clean yourself up, man.  And get a move on.  Wouldn't wanna have to explain to Simon why you're late." 

Jim muttered something under his breath that sounded like curses, but Blair chose to hear, "You're the best, babe.  Thanks." 

They kissed goodbye at the door, with Jim promising to exact his revenge later that night before racing off to the station. 

It wasn't until he had spent a great deal of the morning trying in vain to adjust himself enough to sit comfortably, so that he could work at his computer, that Blair decided that maybe that quickie tease hadn't been a good idea after all. Flashes of Jim's ass, the feel of his cock, the sound of his moans  all kept playing tricks with Blair's concentration.  He gave up on getting any work done, resigning himself to a long, frustrating day.  _So much for productivity_. 

Unless....  A delicious idea occurred to him.  Maybe he could get something accomplished after all.  Maybe not with his dissertation, but with the _subject_ of that dissertation.  After making a quick phone call to said subject, he grabbed his bag, threw in a few necessary items (and a few that weren't necessary, but were definitely favored), and headed out the door. 

The plan was to meet Jim for lunch, and then they were going someplace where Blair could get him bent over again... and do more this time than look... or touch.  He had every intention of picking up where they had left off, and finishing what he had started by bringing it to a mind-blowing conclusion. 

Blair smiled, a familiar, primal rhythm beating a chorus in his head, as he locked up and left to indulge in his favorite kind of quality time. 

* * *

End Quality Time.

 


End file.
